bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempura
(Shinigami-Fox Hybrid) |age =552 |birthday = April 1st |height =5'5"; 165.1cm |weight =111 lbs. |residence =Soul Society |affiliation = 13th Division Gotei 13 |occupation = of the 13th Division |education =Shin'ō Academy |alias = |epithet = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |shikai =Tōshō |bankai = |resurrección = |primum = |ultimus = |leitmotif = |debut =Unnamed Bleach Story }} Tempura (天ぷら, Tempura) is the of the Thirteenth Division for the Gotei 13. Barely being able to pass Shin'ō Academy, due to the majority of the teachers purposely failing her despite her near perfect answers on her work, only for Mochinen Yasuyoshi to persuade the teachers to believe otherwise, she was easily accepted into the Thirteenth Division, gaining the position of Lieutenant rather quickly. Many believe she received her position via favoritism, but she has proven to be worthy of the title she was given. Personality Similarly to her Captain, Tempura is a very playful person, often treating everyone with some sort of respect, unless said person mistreats her or is an enemy. Taking her duties seriously, she acts as a sort of secretary to Mochinen, often reminding him of appointments he's made with patients, whether he wants to hear it or not, as well as answering questions in his steed when he doesn't feel like answering, or has simply forgotten. She can often be seen managing her subordinates whenever Mochinen is out, providing precise orders to them so they do not get confused along the way. Helpful to a point that she may end up doing the task itself, causing for Mochinen to ridicule her because the trainee needs to be able to do things on their own as well, Tempura has earned the respect of her colleagues within the Thirteenth Division. Relationships History Equipment Powers & Abilities Expert Healer: Directly taught by Mochinen, Tempura has a high amount of knowledge regarding things within the medical world. She has a great understanding of most beings' anatomy, but falls short in certain areas that escape her. She is the second highest authority regarding healing knowledge within the entirety of Soul Society, sometimes being used as a filler for when Mochinen himself is unable to be present. : Tempura has a high amount of knowledge when it comes to Kidō, mostly when it comes to healing spells. Aside from her knowledge of healing spells, her primary knowledge of Kidō is Bakudō, allowing for her to restrain patients if they become too rowdy to handle with, subduing them so she can perform her services. : Unlike her Captain, Tempura is a very capable swordswoman, capable of going toe-to-toe with powerful foes. Her method of swordsmanship relies around quick and precise movements, almost as though she is dancing around her opponent, using their tempo against them so she could overwhelm them. : Because of the Thirteenth Division's philosophy, that was adopted by the Captain, along with being the Lieutenant of said Division, "Get to the scene fast, or your patients will become nothin' but gas!", Tempura has become a potent practitioner of Shunpo, allowing for her to overwhelm most opponents with her impressive speed. : Due to her petite structure, and not having much interest in the art, Tempura is only capable of small feats when it comes to Hakuda. : Being the Thirteenth Division's Lieutenant, Tempura boasts a high amount of spiritual power. She seems to mostly use it in a malicious intent, taking after Mochinen's usage of causing for some people to pass out just from his exertion, primarily in dealing with people that ridicule her or annoy her. Her Reiatsu is light blue. Zanpakutō Tōshō (凍傷, Frostbite) is the Tempura. In its dormant state, it is a simple katana. It has a sapphire guard, accompanied with a blizzard blue hilt-wrapping, with a white sheath. *Tōshō's is released upon the command of "Freeze Over" (フリーズオーバー, Furīzuōbā). Upon its release, the Zanpakutō transforms into an ornamental Japanese-styled fan. **By swiping at the air, Tempura is able to freeze over any object the force of the swing touches, almost instantly. She can further decide whether or not to freeze the afflicted target(s), regardless of distance. The ice emitted by this fan has proven to be very durable, going as far as to hold several Shinigami on top of it without showing any signs of cracking. This is the most basic ability of the fan. **However, the Shikai possesses another ability, one that Tempura refers to as the true power of the Shikai. Upon closing the fan, after having frozen something over, she is able to cause a temporary shift in time for the afflicted target(s), freezing their perception of time for a few seconds, allowing for her to strike her vulnerable opponent. Trivia *Tempura uses the design of Tamamo Vitch from the Fate series. *Tempura's name comes from the cooking style used with the same name. *Tempura's birthday, April 1st, falls on the same day as April Fools. Category:Lieutenant Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Shinigami Category:Fox Category:Hybrid Category:Plus